


Quick and Dirty

by smallumbrella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/pseuds/smallumbrella
Summary: This is what happens when David and Patrick decide to stay at Jake's party.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 132





	Quick and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> The accompanying song:  
> "Go Fuck Yourself"  
> By Two Feet.  
> [playlist for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ahvCRv5pAs9in7QHMwIBN?si=)_xRvRQS_S3_we3hcrA

Patrick is leaning heavily against Jake’s bathroom door. His head and mouth feel muzzy from whiskey. Rough hands pull his shirt up out of his jeans and open his belt. 

“I’m glad you came tonight Patrick, I can’t believe I got you alone. David is so fuckin’ lucky…” 

“Mmm lucky, mmm th’ lucky one…” Patrick slurs.

“Yeah, you’re lucky. David is definitely a HOT fuck. But you, fuck, you want it quick and dirty don't you?”

There’s a tug at his right shoe and Patrick lifts his foot.

“Wha’re you doin’?”

“This.” The shoe came off and in one motion, Patrick's jeans and briefs are jerked roughly all the way down and off on that side, his right leg lifted over a broad shoulder.

“Fuck, look at your cock. No wonder David wants you all for himself.” 

Then his mouth just doesn't stop moving. First it clamps on Patrick’s inner thigh biting hard. Then licking and sucking a path to Patrick’s hole, teasing at first then spearing inside. Patrick shudders and groans. 

Patrick grinds down to get more tongue but then the mouth engulfs his dripping cock. Patrick thrusts his hips forward.

“Ugh, goddamn tha feels s’good.”

“Yeah, Patrick fuck my mouth, fuck me.” 

Patrick thrusts hard. There’s a finger teasing his hole now and Patrick is grinding down on it and thrusting forward hard and fast. He’s so close, so close. He’s keening high and loud. He thrusts once, twice, and one more time and comes hard.

“Uuuuuh David! Godfuckin’daaaaaamm David, David!”

A moment of quiet passes and Patrick opens his eyes and looks at the man on the floor in front of him. David is smiling warmly up at him, running his hand up and down Patrick's thigh. 

David chuckles softly and says, “I thought you were going to pretend I was Jake.”

Patrick caresses his fiance’s beautiful face and answers with a smile. “Who?”

They both laugh. Patrick pulls up his jeans and slides his foot back into his shoe. David gets to his feet and kisses Patrick languidly. 

“How’d you do with pretending I was Jake?” Patrick asks.

“Sweetheart, I couldn’t make it stick. You smell like you. And your dick is bigger than his.” 

David is grinning wolfishly and it makes Patrick’s cock twitch. Patrick is still surprised that David can make him respond like that right after he came and with just words. 

Patrick looks skeptical. “As much as I like hearing that, he’s a tall guy. So I imagine…”

David shakes his head emphatically. “That shit’s a myth baby. You’re a little longer and a LOT thicker.” 

Again Patrick’s cock twitches at David’s words. They smile into each other’s eyes for a moment and then they’re interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. 

Jake speaks softly through the door. “It’s against the rules to hide out in the john guys. You gotta share or you gotta go!”

David and Patrick look at each other and say together, “We gotta go.”


End file.
